Finding My Wings
by MiniMinchin
Summary: Alan and Fermat have been Kidnapped, and Jeff tracy doesn't know which way to turn. John is his last hope in pushing the search party's forward and finally finding them. But unexpected turns reveal unexpected consequences.
1. Hard Times

__

**I decided to try and re-write this chapter after a harsh-but-fair review I recieved. I find the cirticism great and looking back, I can completely see where I went wrong. Allthough I am putting my own spin on things, I would be happy if said reviewer would be slightly more polite when reviewing in such ways, manners get people quite far, and refering to people's characters and storys as "Dishrags" is rather harsh, and a touch of respect wouldn't go un-noticed. Thanks x And i hope you enjoy the edited**** chapter :) **

**Also, if said person is reading this, a friend of mine would like you to review her Harry Potter fanfic, ChillyM. **

* * *

_**Hard Times**_

Jeff Tracy sat solemnly in his office chair, staring out at the flame coloured sunset.

"Its been 2 weeks, Brains..." He spoke, after a long silence.

"Yes, sir." Brains replied, his stutter ever present.

"Has there been any news?" Jeff looked hopefully up at his engineer and best friend, searching his eyes for even the slightest glimpse of hope.

"I'm afraid not..." Brains stuttered, wiping a stray tear from the corner of his eye. Two, very long, weeks ago Alan and Fermat were kidnapped, as they made their way towards the train station, heading to the agreed upon rendezvous point, where Lady Penelope awaited them. Jeff Tracy had every search party possible looking for the two boys... But so far, there was no sign of them.

A few moments later, there was an incoming call from Thunderbird 5.

"John, how are you?" Jeff spoke, attempting to hide the tears sliding down his cheeks.

"I'm fine Dad, has there been any news?" he asked, leaning back into his chair and pressing a few of the many buttons positioned in front of him.

"Afraid not John." Jeff's eyes did not make contact with his son's, they wondered around the familiar room, ever changing their gaze.

"Don't worry, Dad. We'll find them. If only you would let me come down and..." John began before being interrupted.

"No, John. We need you to be up there for now. Maybe in a few days." Jeff sent his son a smile before wishing him a good night's sleep, and ended the transmission.

"Mr. Tracy?" Brains asked, standing in the doorway. Jeff simply looked over at him before standing up. He knew what he had to do. Walking slowly down the staircase, Jeff Tracy searched for words in which to tell the boys, _encouragement? Reassurance? Plain truth? _It was hard, _very_ hard. He took a deep breath before walking into the lounge, where he found his remaining sons sat closely next to each other, along the sofa positioned facing the glass wall. Each of them had a cheerless expression composed upon their face which brightened up slightly when their father sat opposite them.

"Has there been any news, Dad?" Virgil asked, not making eye contact. Jeff sighed in an attempt to hold back fighting tears.

"No." was his simple and straight answer.

"Now what?" asked Scott, straightening himself up from his sloughed position.

"We wait." Jeff's answer was swift and meaningful. He did not need to say any more. "Lady Penelope will be on her way over shortly, if you wish to invite any personal friends, girlfriends or whoever over, please feel free to do so, they will offer you comfort in this time of difficulty." And with that, Jeff walked, slowly, back into his office, where he would remain until news passed his ears.

The boys immediately began to ring girlfriends in which they had never invited over before, and flew off to pick them up in Thunderbird 2. Jeff watched as the large, green machine disappeared into the distance. He turned on the monitor to his computer and began flicking through contacts,he knew of only one person to ring.

"John." Jeff said. "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Not at all, Dad. I'm keeping an eye on that volcano in Hawaii." He smiled.

"Pack your bags and put Thunderbird 5 into hibernation. Be ready in an hour." Jeff spoke, putting his boots on.

"Why, Dad?" John asked, frowning.

"I'm coming to pick you up. The boys have took Thunderbird 2 in order to pick up their girlfriends, so I thought since I do not have one, I'll pick up my loner of a son." Both laughed at the statement.

"Hey, I'm not a loner. Can't exactly have house party's up here now can I?" After a few more moments of talking, the transmission ended, and Jeff was on his way towards Thunderbird 5 in Thunderbird 3.

* * *

Just under an hour later, Jeff Tracy had docked at Thunderbird 5 and was helping John load his suitcases into Thunderbird 3.

"Been up to anything interesting John?" Jeff asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"You mean apart from being worried sick and being unable to help?" The rhetorical question stung Jeff's ears, but he couldn't help but understand where John was coming from. Thunderbird 5 let out its final warning alarm before it went into hibernation, by which time, Thunderbird 3 was already halfway back to earth.

"So, what's the plan, Dad?" John asked, breaking the difficult silence between them.

"First of all, we have to keep the boys in line, since their girls are going to be around. Secondly, we have to remain positive an try and suss this whole situation out, and thirdly..." Jeff stopped mid sentence, and sighed. "Thirdly... we need to find them." John nodded in agreement before letting out a small laugh.

"You let them bring their girlfriends to the island?" John was clearly amused by the idea.

"Afraid so, any type of support will be useful to them at the moment, John... Maybe you should try and come down more often, you never know, you may even take someone back up there with you." John reaction to this was a small huff.

"Since when do we talk about my love-life?" He asked, before letting out a light-hearted laugh. "I'd rather be on my own up there, maybe said mystery girl will come along eventually..."

"Tracy Island approaching, you might want to hold on John" Jeff interrupted, as they broke through the layer of cloud to reveal the island.

* * *

John was greeted by his brothers and introduced to each girlfriend in turn, while his father took his bags to his room. He missed the peace an quiet already, but he was needed down here, _Alan needed him, and so did Fermat._

"Lady Penelope's estimated arrival time is around 6 tomorrow morning. So I suggest you all get some sleep, its almost midnight." Jeff smiled and said goodnight to each of his sons. All but one.

"John, what are you still doing up?" He asked, sitting down next to him by the pool.

"Cant sleep." he replied, dangling his feet into the water.

"Don't feel left out, John. You'll find someone when your ready. Anyway, on another subject, Lady Penelope is bringing Kya along." Jeff stated, also dangling his feet into the warmth of the pool.

"Who?" John had never heard of this Kya person before, his father had never mentioned her in any of his transmissions, and neither had Lady Penelope.

"Kya. Lady Penelope adopted her at the age of 12. Remember? I swear I told you about her." Jeff looked confused at John when he shook his head. " Remember last year? With everything to do with The Hood?"

"How could I forget?" John interrupted, receiving a glare from his father.

"Anyway, he killed her parents, Lily and Ben Jones, who, at the time, were very close friends of Lady Penelope. Therefore it was only natural for her to adopt poor Kya when the time came. Other details are irrelevant. You never know, maybe you'll get alone with her, she is only a year younger than you, and likes her space." John merely smiled to acknowledge what his father had said before retiring to his room for the remainder of the night. The search for Alan and Fermat was going up a notch tomorrow.

Noise from Virgil's bedroom kept John awake for some time. The laughing easily passed through the walls. John missed the peace and quiet of Thunderbird 5 already, but his duty was to find Alan and Fermat. With that thought, he turned over, pulled the pillow over his ears, and drifted off to sleep.


	2. So It Begins

_**So it begins...**_

The morning was crisp and cruel, like a frosty winters day in the middle of July. The Tracy family, or what was left of it, were making early preparations for the arrival of Lady Penelope and her daughter, Kya. Many of the Tracy's were still asleep, leaving Jeff and Brains to do most of the work. Not long after the preparations had started, John woke up to find rain pattering through an open window and onto a pad of paper. He rushed over in order to inspect the damage. Nothing was left of the first few pages, but the remaining few were unscathed. His childhood memories, sketched carelessly into an old scrap book, to remind him of his mother. It was at this point when John heard a large thud from downstairs and went to investigate.

John was greeted by a wave of laughter when he entered the room. Jeff had tried to fix the broken blind hanging up at one of the windows when he misplaced his step on the ladder and fell onto the sofa nearby. Virgil and his girlfriend were sat in the kitchen watching the hilarious frenzy as John helped his father up. Jeff didn't see the funny side, but John couldn't help but laugh. The few Tracy's that were awake continued to clean and tidy up the house before breakfast.

An hour later, when all of the Tracy's were up and about, Lady Penelope and Co arrived silently on the beach, and slowly made their way up to the now spotless house. They were greeted warmly and began talking about what to do next.

"So what's the plan, Dad?" Virgil asked, sitting on the edge of the sofa. "We can't just sit here and let other people look for them... it doesn't seem right."

"I know. Our plan has changed. As of this morning we're going out, and finding them, whatever it takes. I thought they would of found them by now..." Jeff Tracy stopped mid-sentence, "Boys, prepare the 'birds. Lady Penelope, if you wouldn't mind, find out as much as you can about possible captors or past enemies. Kya, be ready back here for any injury's and help Brains, and ladies, if you could help with that too." There was a mixture of 'Yes sirs' from the ladies and 'FAB's' from the boys before they separated in different directions.

* * *

There was masses of smoke as Thunderbird 3 launched from the highest point on the island, Carrying John and Gordon towards Thunderbird 5. Thunderbird 2 was next into the sky, followed closely by Thunderbird 1.

"Right Boys" Jeff said, sitting in the pilot seat on Thunderbird 2, "We cant do too much until we get information from Lady Penelope, I suggest you just scan a chosen area." But before any of them could break formation, there was an emergency transmission from Thunderbird 5.

"Right Lads." John started. "Don't want to worry you, but communication from Tracy Island has been taken offline by an unidentified computer source. I am attempting to override the command." Each of the monitors on Thunderbird 5 was showing a different concerned Tracy. After several attempts to override the unknown block John Tracy decided it was a lost cause.

"I can't override the block, its written in some sort of code." John said looking at his fathers monitor.

"Don't worry John, I'm sure they are fine." With that, the monitors began to go fuzzy and the audio cut out. John was desperately calling into the microphone in the hope one of them would answer back. A high pitched squealing noise invaded the air, causing John and Gordon to cup their ears in discomfort. Sparks flew out of the central monitor, all lights blew out and electricity was cut off, leaving the two boys stood in the darkness.

"Looks like were stuck here" Gordon said, looking at the now locked air-lock into Thunderbird 3.

"Guess so." John replied, sitting down in the darkness, "We'll just have to wait it out..."

* * *

"John? JOHN?" Jeff was now shouting into the microphone.

"Face it ,Dad. Whoever is doing this is picking us off one by one." Scott said from Thunderbird 1.

"Don't talk like that, Scott!" Jeff had lost his temper.

"Don't mean to interfere with your domestic in the sky but it appears were about to fly into some thick fog." Virgil butted in from next to his father.

"Right, keep transmission on, I don't want to loose contact with anyone else." Jeff's voice was stern. Thunderbird 1 and 2 flew alongside each other into the thickening fog. As in Thunderbird 5, the monitors in Thunderbird 1 went fuzzy, and cut out.

"Dad? DAD?" Scott shouted into the microphone. "Damn it..." He shouted. An odd green coloured mist surrounded Thunderbird 1...

* * *

"Scott? Answer me?" Jeff was now standing up at the controls in Thunderbird 2.

"Dad, there's no sign of him on the radar." Virgil said. "Wherever Fermat and Alan are, my guess is that's where Scott is too, and maybe John and Gordon as well. Its just us..." Jeff sat down in defeat, and placed his hand onto his sons shoulder in reassurance.

"We'll just have to find them then wont we?" A loud humming came from Thunderbird 4's docking from below.

"I'll check it out" Virgil said, before getting up and walking below.

"Virgil, what's wrong?" Jeff shouted ten minuets later, hearing his son coughing. "Virgil?" There was no answer. Knocking auto-pilot on Jeff went to investigate what was wrong. What he found was nothing. Nothing was wrong, to be more exact, there **was **_nothing _except a mossy green residue on the floor.

"Virgil?" Jeff shouted out, looking around to see that Virgil was nowhere to be seen. He fell onto the floor next to the green residue and hung his head.

"_What now..."_


	3. Discovering Hideouts

_**Sorry this chapter took so long. :/ I haven't been into my E-mail for ages, and when I did log in, I was shocked to find so many people have added this story onto their Alerts. I'd just like to say thank you to those people. :) On another note, I hope you all enjoy this, there is a bit of humour (or so I've tried to add). Please review after, it means alot. **_

* * *

_**Discovering Hideouts **_

"Well, well, Mr. Tracy. How nice to see you again." The unknown voice echoed through the empty Thunderbird. Jeff Tracy lifted his head, with tear-ridden eyes on show. Slowly he stood up and made his way towards the control panel, the voice was laughing mockingly as Jeff sat down in front of the monitor. "Mr. Tracy, why... You look awfully upset, Has something happened?" His laugh was like nails on a chalkboard to Jeff as his fought against his anger.

"Where are my sons...?" Jeff was holding back tears and keeping back his anger in order to drain information from the man. "Where...are...my...Son's?" He said each word very slowly, partially because of sarcasm and partially because he wanted to get it into the suspicious man's thick skull.

"Don't you remember me, Mr. Tracy? It was not two years ago..." Jeff simply sat up and stared at the monitor to take a closer look at the suspicious man.

"The Hood." Was all he said, leaning back into the seat in which he was sat on. He then wiped the tears that were strolling down his cheek away onto his sleeve.

"Ah. So you do remember. Good." His smile was ever widening.

"What have you done with my sons!" Jeff's anger was now seeping through and his desperate face was showing.

"Why, Mr. Tracy. What makes you think it was _me _who kidnapped your children. As much as I would like to, shall we say, _get back at you_, it was not me whom did this. You see, the captor of your sons is, an enemy of mine also." Jeff lifted his head in disbelief. _The Hood... __**with things in common...**_ "You see, **Jeff...**" His name rolled off his tongue accompanied with a harsh tone. "As much as you seem not to like it, Your sons have been taken somewhere.. a remote ridge in the Andes to be more exact, they are not alone, it seems a few..._ important people..._ whom I have business with, have also been taken there. But you see, Mr. Tracy... I have the information, and it seems, you have the transport..." The Hood trailed off his sentence... looking directly at Jeff.

"It seems only fair..."Jeff was deep in thought... _The Hood was a villain, a dangerous one at that. Trusting such person would be risky in itself, let alone flying to a location thousands of miles away in the hope of finding his sons. What if it was some sort of trap, a decoid maybe...? _

"I guess I'm just going to have to trust you, my sons are all that matter to me and if this turns out to be some sort of trap... then... Well I guess that would be it."

"Oh, Jeff... Don't be so worried. No such thing has been planned, since it would effect me too, and I wouldn't want that now would I?" The Hood seemed sincere to Jeff.

"Where are you?" Jeff was back to being rather blunt towards The Hood.

"I'm outside theUnited States Penitentiary, Beaumont, USA**."** You could hear The Hood's footsteps as he walked away from the prison.

"Go to the nearest highway, I'll pick you up there." And with those few words from Jeff Tracy, the communication was cut off.

* * *

**_Meanwhile... Back on Tracy Island..._**

"Where do you think they've got to?" Virgil's girlfriend asked, walking over to sit next to the other girls.

"I'm n-n-n-not sure..." Brains added, his usual stutter present. A puzzled expression was etched across his face. Lady Penelope stood in front of us in her pink three-quarter lengths and a paler pink top, and cleared her throat.

"Now ladies, I'm sure Brains was about to say, but to save time... Communication from every one of the Thunderbirds has been cut off and locked by some sort of code. So whatever they are doing, looks like we will just have to wait for their return. In the meantime, you may want to keep yourselves company, maybe get to know each other, it may prove useful." With that, she walked off in the company of Brains, towards the control room, in the hope of regaining contact with at least one of the Thunderbirds.

"Well..." Charlotte said. "Its been... four long hours, maybe more, since I've heard from Virgil... I don't know about you girls, but im worried..." She stood up to face the other five girls and leaned onto one hip.

"We can't exactly do anything..." Kya said, standing next to her.

"Course we can!" Lexa said, also joining the line that was forming.

"Like?" Asked Charlotte.

"Bake cookies." And with that, Lexa skipped off towards the kitchen, leaving the remainder of the girls to stand watching her, almost disgusted by her level of matureness.

Kya looked at Charlotte, Charlotte looked at Alice and so on though all of the girls, before there was a wave of girlish screams as they all made a dash for the kitchen.

"At least it will take our mind off things" Charlotte muttered, being near the back, taking a glance at the horizon through the window as she walked passed, sighing.

* * *

_**Up in Thunderbird 5**_

"John? John? Where are you?" Gordon asked, swinging his hands around in the darkness of Thunderbird 5.

"Erm. I think I'm over by the control panel." John replied, also swinging his arms in the darkness.

"John? Seriously... Isn't there some sort of emergency lighting? Or may..."

"Ouch!" John shouted, interrupting Gordon's sentence. "Watch where your swinging your arms."

"I can't. " Gordon said in a sarcastic voice.

"Yes, Gordon. There is emergency lighting. The switch is underneath the Monitor for Tracy Island, I would press it, if I could see it." John was obviously slightly annoyed by their slight encounter, you could hear it in his voice. He missed his peace and quiet. John gave up walking around like a blind spider, and walked quickly into a straight line in whatever direction he was facing. Seconds later, he found the Control Panel... by walking into it.

"OW!" John shouted again, this time grabbing his knee and smacking his head onto something at the same time. Sighing, he stood up and slid his fingers over the buttons on the panel, eventually finding the right one, and pressing it. There was a small buzz, and the emergency lighting came on with a flicker.

"Finally" Gordon said, stopping himself from walking into a pile of space books.

"Yeah, but nothing else works." John sighed. Walking over to his brother, rubbing his head.

"What the hell is that?" Gordon asked, pointing behind John with a curious look upon his face. There was a thick green gas seeping through the vents in Thunderbird 5, and slowly filling the room in which they were in. Both men began coughing and made a dash for the next room, tightly closing the door behind them and locking it tight. There was a loud hissing as the unknown gas oozed from under the door and into the room.

"What now?" Gordon asked, backing up against the wall alongside his brother.

"I have no idea..." John said pressing himself against the wall as much as his body would allow him to. "We could make a dash for the engine room, the door there is an air-lock, that way what ever that is, it wont get us." Gordon gave a slight nod and both men held their breath and walked towards the door. John made several attempts of entering the pass-code, and much to their dismay, it would not enter it and unlock the door.

"Someone's blocked this system too... the same code is showing from earlier..." John said, gasping for clean air back at the farthest wall.

"So what do we do?" Gordon shouted, "Its basically a gas chamber in here" The brothers looked at each other, and began their coughing fit. The gas was nauseating and after just two minuets, both Tracy's hit the ground."

* * *

_**Back on Thunderbird 2**_

"Mr. Tracy, how nice to see you again." The Hood was as _polite _as ever.

"Just get into the car..." Jeff said, gesturing towards the passenger seat.

"Of course." was The Hood's only reply as he sat in the car, and made the journey towards Thunderbird 2, _parked_ on a piece of wasteland just off the highway. The car journey was travelled in silence, it was only when they both boarded Thunderbird 2 that they began to speak.

"You know who this _person _is?" Jeff asked as the Thunderbird left the wasteland, beginning their journey.

"Well, Mr. Tracy, mind if I call you Jeff? Well, Jeff, I grew up with a boy named Derek, he was my best friend through school, only he knew my true name, but he began to change, as I did, we noticed we had the same abilities, the same ideas, but at the age of 14, he was killed in a tragic accident. Or so we thought. I received a phone-call about three moths ago, while inside the prison, from a person who called himself 'The Opal'." The Hood began before being interrupted by Jeff.

"There's a bit of a theme there." The Hood didn't take a blind bit of notice and carried on his story, Jeff carried on listening and pressing random buttons.

"Now, the entire 3 months I spent in prison after that phone-call, I spent trying to work out who he was, and then it hit me, no other person know how to contact me, only he ever had my number, and only he knew my real name, when he rang for me in prison, he used my name. Jeff Tracy, the person who has your sons _is _"The Opal" otherwise known as Derek. It seems he faked his death in order to peruse his life of crime... He has three of my best scouts locked up alongside your family, Jeff, which is why im helping you, and your helping me." Jeff heard every word, and sighed. It did make sense.

No matter what, he was flying towards the Andes with an old enemy in the co-pilot seat, _helping him, all he cared about, were his sons._

"How did you get out of prison? Jeff asked, breaking the silence. "And why did 'The Opal' ring you?"

"Ah, well, Jeff. 'The Opal' bailed me out of prison at a very high price, in order for me to join him, but, you see, we do not see eye to eye any more, he wants to, shall we say, _take over _NASA. Idiotic if you ask me. As for the phone-call, he just rang to tell me all of this."

" I see." was all Jeff said.

"Cheer up, Jeff, and put your party hat on, were there." Jeff looked solemnly up from the control panel to see the mountain ranges coming out of the mist.

_I'm coming boys... Lets just hope all goes to plan..._


	4. Reunited as Half

_Im so sorry that this chapter took so long, i havent had time to write it. Thank you all for the subscriptions, i promice not to mak you dissapointed. Quite alot happens in this chapter so please review afterwads to let me know how i did. :) And before yo ask, Propetyroline Gas is made up, pretty cool, eh? Hehe. Well enjoy the chapter and i look forward from hearing from you :)_

* * *

_**Reunited as … Half. **_

Finding a place to land on the steep terrain was near impossible, not that you would expect to find a decent landing spot on the peaks of a mountain range. After scanning the nearby peaks for a long period of time, Jeff opted to put Thunderbird 2 into auto-pilot and have it hovering just above the frosted ground beneath, it was risky, but the only plausible option he could think of.

There didn't seem to be any way of getting into the mountain, or any sort of recently worn path. Jeff's eyes scanned the ground soon after placing his feet onto it, followed closely by The Hood.

"Why don't we go this way?" The Hood gestured, pointing towards a small mound on the icy peaks. Jeff nodded, and walked towards it. Finding a small opening hiding beneath the snow. "You first." Jeff said, sending The Hood into the darkness of the tunnel.

* * *

"Gordon? Gordon?" John said, shaking his brother, waking him.

"Hmm...?" Gordon replied, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but Virgil is over there, and Scott is behind him." John said, standing up, pointing towards the two sleeping brothers.

"I feel awful..." Gordon muttered, swaying slightly and hanging onto his brother for stability.

"Me too... I have a feeling that green gas has something to do with it... Although, I'm not sure what it was." John said, walking over to his brothers to wake them. "Scott?" John said softly, shaking him by the shoulder. Scott mumbled and sat up, rubbing his head.

"What the f..." Scott stopped at Gordon's glare, "fudge." Scott ended his sentence. Virgil was laughing from beside him. "Awake too?" He asked.

"Yeah" Virgil replied. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know. We don't even know where we are, and we aren't any closer to finding Alan or Fermat either." Scott said, sighing. After a short silence, Virgil helped his brother off the floor and they all stood in a circle, thinking.

"We need a plan." Scott said heroically, standing on his tip toes to look over John's shoulder. John frowned at Scott and looked behind him, where he noticed an air vent.

"I think Scott, you've given me an idea." John said, looking out the corner of his eye at the vent. "Have a look around for a crowbar or some sort of pipe, were going to need something strong to open the venting system." They all sprang into action, looking around the dark storeroom, full of boxes and items pushed into neglect and storage.

* * *

"Alan... I'm scared."

"Me too, Fermat."

"Are they going to come?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

Jeff and The Hood walked in silence, down the dark tunnel. The smell of old motor-oil wafted around as they disturbed old canisters. The darkness made it difficult to see where obstacles were, and if there was anything blocking the way. After a few moments of awkward silence, The Hood finally spoke:

"Jeff. What are you going to do? When you find The Opal..." The Hood was walking slower now, almost waiting for Jeff to catch up and give him an answer. For the first time in his life, Jeff didn't know. He was so used to being able to save anyone, and almost everyone spontaneously, but now his sons were involved, it was as if his spontaneous side had vanished, stolen along with his beloved sons. After half an hour of walking and a few unanswered questions in the back of his mind, The Hood was growing restless.

"Why wont this damn tunnel end?" The Hood span to face the entity of Jeff, knowing that he couldn't see him properly.

"I'm sure it will eventually, we are heading into a mountain..." Jeff and The Hood continued walking, when a small light turned on, around 10 meters away from where they were currently residing. Both men walked briskly towards the light. Jeff's curiosity got the better of him and he touched it, causing a green gas to start pouring out of a small nozzle net to the tiny light. Immediately both men hit the floor with a muffled bang, and the last thing Jeff thought, was of his sons.

* * *

"Virgil, your the smallest, _you _should go in first and see if it gets any narrower." Scott whined.

"Well, Scott. I think _you _should go in, your more flexible..." Things were getting heated when there was a small bang and a sliding noise. They turned around to see Gordon peering down the vent.

"John? Are you all right?" Gordon shouted into the venting shaft. A faint voice came from the bottom of the shaft;

"Yeah, I'm fine. It doesn't get and thinner, slide down and meet me." All four Tracy boys took it in turns to slide down the ventilation shaft and into another room.

The room was different to the one before, instead of boxes of stored material, there were test tubes filled with musky green liquid and bottles full of altered elements and unstable materials. On the far side of the room was a large, transparent container filled to the top with some sort of silver liquid, bubbling and frothing at the top.

"Its some sort of Lab..." John said, wandering around, reading some labelled bottles placed near the large vat of suspicious liquid. He began picking up some of the bottles and placing them back down carefully, continuing along the line; "Pure alcohol, Arsenic..." the list kept going on. "Don't touch anything..." John said, breaking the silence, "Most of the substances in here are highly poisonous, and I'd be willing to bet on that large vat being some sort of unstable concoction of them all..." Each and every one of the Tracy boys backed away from whatever they were standing near at the time, cautious now of the contents of what they were near.

"Hey, John. What do you think this is made of?" Scott was stood near a plain, glass bottle filled with a green gas.

"I'm not sure, but it seems to be the same gas that flooded the room Gordon and I were stuck in up on 5." John spoke, turning to face Virgil.

"Seems familiar to me too..." Scott added. Virgil was listening the whole thing and nodded along, while walking over to a vent in the floor.

"Shhh!" Virgil hissed bluntly, crouching onto the floor next to the newly found vent and looked through the bars. "Who the hell is that?" he whispered, urging the other boys to join him. They were all laying on the floor around the vent listening and watching the strange man walking around in the room below, accompanied by two men, stood authoritatively in the corner. The man was carrying himself around the room with grace in his step, rather _flamboyantly_.

"_Sir._" A voice came from over by the door.

"_Ah. You found them._ _Good. Place them over there._" The large man that entered the door was dragging two bodies behind him.

"Oh my god, Its Dad!" Virgil exclaimed, but was quickly hushed.

"We know, but what's he doing with The Hood?" Scott was looking towards John, as if waiting for an answer.

"I don't know! Anything is plausible in this place." John laughed nervously before sitting up. "You know what this means?" John asked. " It means that Dad was looking for us... and maybe...No..."

"What, John?" Gordon asked, frowning at his brother.

"Maybe The Hood brought him here, and that guy down there has some relation to him... Maybe Dad and The Hood did some sort of deal..."

"I don't know, John..." Scott added.

"Lets not ponder on it for now. Now, how would they of got here?" John asked, rhetorically. "Thunderbird 2."

All four men ran towards a door on the other side of the room and cautiously navigated their way around corridors carved deeply into the stone of the mountain.

* * *

Jeff awoke suddenly, somebody was poking him in the ribs rather harshly.

"What?" He asked, sitting up and fixing his gaze on The Hood.

"He's caught us." He muttered, signalling The Opal on the other side of the room talking to two of his minions. Jeff immediately lay back down, to try and not draw any unwanted attention.

"What do we do?" Jeff asked, desperately.

"Get up and run?" The Hood suggested.

"_Your awake then are you?_" Came a metallic voice. Both men sat up and looked at The Opal. Four foot tall and in a smart suit he stood, glaring.

"_You are probably wondering why you are here. Well, you snuck in to save your sons Mr. Tracy, but as for you Hood, I have no idea you would help him. After what I saw on the news broadcast the last time you two met I would of thought a meeting of a different agenda would be at hand. Never mind though, that is irrelevant. Now, for my story. You see Hood, the last time you saw me was the last time I considered myself fully human, I was involved in an accident you see and I lost the ability to speak myself, that's why this machine is doing it for me. And your such a stupid old fool that you bought the one and only idol in my life to me, so I could rip you of your famous Thunderbird Aircraft's, the passion of my life, I intend to use them to preform a heist at the NASA space centre. Oh how exiting, don't you think?" _

"Sir?" Somebody interrupted.

"_What?_"

"The Tracy boys have escaped. Were not sure where in the building they are." Te conversation continued for a few moments before The Hood got up to go and speak to them, giving a friendly greeting to The Opal. _Traitor_. Jeff seized his moment and ran as fast as his legs could carry him towards the door and out into the many crafted corridors. Each one weaved into a different direction from the last, eventually leading him out the way he came.

"Dad!" Scott shouted from nearby. Jeff ran to his sons where they all took part in a friendly embrace, before climbing aboard Thunderbird 2.

"Where's The Hood, Dad?" Virgil asked, before the aircraft grew the distance between it and the cold floor below.

"Being friendly with The Opal."

"The Opal?" Gordon questioned, taking the seat near the back.

"I'll explain on the way, but for now, I know exactly who has Alan and Fermat. But getting there is going to be a problem."

"What! Where?" John shouted, raising out of his seat.

"Calm down John, were all eager to get them back. It seems while The Opal thought we were unconscious, he was discussing the whereabouts of them. A man named Luther has them in an old Mine, West of the Grand Canyon. He knows who we all are, which is why its going to prove hard to get in there and get them out. The only reason why The Hood decided to help me was because he wanted part of The Opal's bargain, If he kidnapped each and every one of you, by the forms of Propetyroline Gas, enhanced with transporting abilities, to the location in which he did, it would urge me to go to that location and find you, therefore almost turning myself and the Thunderbirds in. That's all he wanted, The Thunderbirds. He is planning to siege NASA in the hope he will become the most powerful person on the planet, not just on earth, but stretching out to galaxies nobody has even discovered yet. All of this was just part of an even bigger plan, all was set into place by the kidnapping of Alan and Fermat. Now, I suggest we fly back to Tracy Island and inform the girls what is happening, and I can get onto the phone to some old contacts to warn NASA of the upcoming events.

"FAB, Dad" The four boys said in unison, before settling down for the long flight ahead.

_Now to let the events unravel..._ Jeff thought, turning on autopilot and drifting off to sleep.


	5. The Grand Canyon

_**Hey people :) Ive never had such a popular fic :) Sorry it took so long, again. I had major block. Anyway, here it is, the penultimate chapter, yes, the next chapter will be the finale. Please review, it'll make me write faster because of the motivation, even if it is just a few words :) Thank you and enjoy. x**_

* * *

_**The Grand Canyon**_

"John! You cant just rush out! We know nothing about the location of the mine yet, going there prematurely could ruin the whole operation." Jeff was getting acutely angry, slamming his coffee mug onto the kitchen side and jogging after John. The other Tracy boys were still recovering from the Propetyroline Gas effects, and the girls were making them feel as comfortable as possible, watching a DVD and eating popcorn with hot chocolate.

"I know what I'm doing, Dad! All I'm going to do is take the Helicopter licensed to the tour of the canyon and fly about, that way I'll be able to see if there really is a mine there." John ran down a small set of steps and out to the poolside, pulling on his shoes and fluffing his hair up.

"What makes you think that there isn't, John?" Jeff held John's arm, stopping him from moving, wanting to talk to him further. "All right, John. Just be careful, and don't give yourself away. You going to fly that thing yourself?" Jeff was curious, he leant his head towards his son.

"No, im going to go on the tour and ask, dress up a bit, more casual, hopefully nobody will recognise me. If I don't get any answers, ill take the chopper out myself." John was slowly walking towards Thunderbird 2's docking station.

There was a loud bang, and both men swirled around at great velocity. Kya was stood in the corner, helping Brains, trying to figure out the formula for the Propetyroline Gas. There was a horrible smell in the air and a musky green fog.

"O-oh My." Brains said, pulling Kya by the arm away from the gas.

"What's going on Brains?" Jeff asked, also taking a few steps back from the green gas.

"Kya and myself are trying to reformulate the Propetyroline Gas, that way, I shall know how to treat the nausea."

"All right, any help would be great. John's going to do some research in the Canyon."

"Isn't that a little risky?" Kya asked, almost backing off in shame for asking.

"Indeed it is," Jeff spoke, smiling at Kya, "Which is why you are going too, if you wouldn't mind of coarse, that way, you can both pose as a couple." Kya stood there in complete silence, taking it all in. John smiled and held out his hand, gesturing for Kya to follow him. Not wanting to disrespect him, she did.

The flight to the Grand Canyon was one travelled in silence. Upon arrival, Kya linked arms with John and both walked towards the queue for the helicopter tour.

"If you see anything, say." John said, stepping onto the helicopter, lifting Kya up. 20 Minutes passed, and nothing was seen apart from the masses of rock that was the Canyon.

"Can you see that?" John whispered into Kya's ear, so nobody else could hear the secretive conversation. She merely nodded. John had been on this tour many a time with his father and brothers, but never had he seen the darkened entrance into one of the rocks.

"I see they've opened a mine." John said, hoping to get more information.

"Don't be silly, lad." the pilot began. "There aren't any mines in the Canyon.

"That's what I thought." He muttered, trailing off into a world of thought.

* * *

"Can you hear that?"

"Yes, sounds like rotor blades."

"What?"

"A helicopter, Alan."

* * *

The helicopter was silent. Nobody was speaking, excited children were gawking out of the window and their parents smiling at their amusement. John sat with his head on Kya's shoulder, he had done what he had come to do. The Mine in which he knew he saw, was in fact, unknown. The pilot seemed very reluctant to give any information on it, and passed it off as an hallucination on John's part. This confused the both of them, they knew what they saw.

The deep thought was suddenly interrupted by hysterical laughter from the pilot. John lifted up is head and looked at Kya, concerned. Unstrapping his seatbelt, he walked towards the pilots seat, behind the division. To john's horror, there was no pilot, only the residue from a green gas... Panicking, John shouted for Kya and leaped into the pilots seat, attempting to land the aircraft safely without any passengers suspecting a thing. Kya sat beside him and attempted to identify a safe place to land. The wind was picking up, causing the aircraft to sway slightly. After ten minutes of struggling against the wind, John finally managed to land in one of the deepest parts of the Canyon. All passengers stepped out of the aircraft and onto the ancient stone beneath their feet.

"What happened. Where's the pilot?" One passenger asked, obviously irritated and concerned for his children. All of the tourists looked towards John and Kya, expecting some sort of answer or explanation.

"I have no... _plausible_ idea for you to baffle your minds with at this moment in time," John began, "But what I do know is we are not in the safest of places, and getting out of here is going to be tricky."

"Well Done!" Another passenger stated sarcasticly, "Who do you think you are?" Kya merely looked up towards John, nervous. The staring passengers were growing increasingly angry and anxious.

"My name is John Tracy, and..." He cut himself off. Kya nudged him in the ribs in order to try and get him to finish his sentence, but it had no result. John had his eyes fixed upon a rather large titanium box that was positioned not 10 meters in front of the tourists. _Coincidence? _In turn the passengers turned around and stared at the box themselves, backing away slowly. John, curious, walked towards it, only to see through a small glass square, a putrid green gas. Immediately, John turned around and began to walk back, gesturing to Kya to meet him halfway.

"The box is filled with the Propetyroline Gas you've been researching with Brains." He said, looking around for some shelter or barrier.

"Great," She started, "If there's enough in there, it could spread throughout the entire Canyon, and if the wind picks up any more, the residue could be over town in a matter of hours."

* * *

"Eric, how are you?" Jeff spoke down the phone.

"Not too bad. What about you, you old git?" He joked back.

"Cause for concern actually." Jeff's tone took on a more formal state, " I have reason to believe that The Opal is going to strike your headquarters in a matter of hours," He began, "He intends to use Alan and Fermat to get to us, in which case we will, of coarse, go to their aid. It is our understanding that they will then use the Thunderbirds to fly out towards you and take hold of one of the Rockets, therefore causing all-sorts of trouble."

"I see..." Eric muttered... drifting into thought. "Well all we can do is wait I suppose, old chap. We'll be waiting for them." A few moments later, the phone was put down, and Jeff went to join the remainder of his family in front of the television.

"That's all we know right now,George, back to the studio."

"Thanks Karen. It appears the thick green smoke is in fact some sort of poisonous gas and local scientists and decontamination experts have been called to the scene. It is now acknowledged that a touring helicopter recently made an emergency landing into the Canyon itself, but the whereabouts of its passengers are still unknown at this time. Stay tuned for more breaking news."

There was a small flash as Jeff switched off the television.

"What about John?" Virgil asked, knowing already of the answer that awaited his ears.

"I don't know." Jeff replied, "But what I do know is that it gives us an excuse to go into the Canyon. Brains has finished the analysis on the Gas and it can be counteracted with a magnesium compound. Boys get ready and meet me in the Thunderbird 2 silo, Virgil, Scott, you two take Thunderbird one and start to spray the magnesium compound over the effected area of the Canyon. The rest of us will drop Brains off with the scientists and be ready for when the gas is cleared, looks like we'll have to go and find them on foot." It didn't take much for Jeff to make the boys spring up onto their feet and rush to get ready. Within a matter of minuets they were in the air and on their way. Jeff called NASA in advance to warn them of their progress and then the investigators on the scene.

* * *

"So. John." Kya started, staring out of the small hole, "What now?" There was hushed talking and children crying. John had lead the convoy of people into the entrance of the Mine, minutes before the box had exploded, letting out masses of the Propetyroline Gas. In a genius moment, the group of people had placed their coats up against the Mines entrance, stopping any of the gas from entering. It was a matter of waiting now. But John was itching to walk down into the mine, he knew that Alan and Fermat could be just meters away.

"Can you hear that?" One passenger asked, looking towards John.

"Yes, it sounds like rain." He replied, waling over to their make-shift door and, holding his breath, poked his head out. It was raining a milky coloured solution, which was causing the gas to disperse and dissolve into the air. Thunderbird 2 landed in the Canyon and Kya helped move the people towards it, at least they would get out. Jeff met them there and helped everyone aboard, everyone that is, except John. He was walking back towards the mines opening.

"John!" Kya called out, running after him, watching him walk into the entrance. Within seconds both of them disappeared into the mine. Jeff decided to take the passengers up onto the higher ground to get checked out, then pick them up afterwards, it would be easier.

"John?" Kya asked in a voice close to a whisper.

"Yeah?" He replied, just as she walked into him. It was pitch black in the mine tunnel, and walking into each other and rocks seemed to be in a growing frequency. There was a sudden shout and John shouted back: "Alan?"

"John!" Replied two voices at the same time. But before anything else could be said, there was a rumbling beneath their feet and both Kya and John fell.


	6. Dark Tunnels

_**Dark Tunnels and Sunsets**_

"John?" A scared voice said in a hushed whisper.

"Kya? Are you okay? Where are you?" John asked, shuffling around.

"Erm. On the floor, I believe. Ouch..." She replied.

"Hold on..." There was a loud scattering noise, and rocks being moved made a terrible grinding on the stone floor.

"Where do you think we are?" Kya asked, attempting to sit up in the darkness.

"In one of the mine shafts I believe." John said, finally illuminating the small light on his watch. It was a miracle that it didn't break during the fall. He shone it over towards Kya, who's leg was buried underneath a small pile of rocks. As she moved them and stood up, it was obvious that it as very bruised.

"Now what?" She asked, looking up towards John, who shone the light down the tunnel.

"Well," he said, looking behind them, "There is only one way to go." And with that, they both began to walk into the darkness, guided only by a light that shone 2 meters in front of them.

* * *

"Where do you think they've got to?" Jeff said, peering out of the window on Thunderbird 2.

"I have no idea, Dad." Replied Virgil, who was still aboard Thunderbird 1 with Scott. "Do you think we should go and look for them?"

"Be ready in 5 minutes, boys." Jeff said with a tone of authority to his voice, "We can't be too safe around here."

* * *

"So... Kya..." John said, still walking through the shaft. "... Erm... So... What do you do, then?"

"What do I do? As in work?" She replied, smiling at the point in the darkness in which she thought he was. "I'm training to be a doctor."

"Cool. What's that?" John asked, stopping.

"What's a doctor? John I..." She began before being interrupted.

"No. That..." He shone the small light onto a solid metal door, almost carved into the rock, it looked as if it was there when the mine was first built, but it was obvious, upon further inspection, pretty new.

"I take it were going to be going through there?" Kya asked, attempting to budge the door open.

"Indeed. Since it seems to be the only plausible way." John replied, getting a broken credit card out of his pocket and sliding it into the gap between the door and the frame, he started to try and undo the lock. Ten minutes passed, with no luck.

"I give up!" John said, almost shouting. In a slight burst of anger, he kicked the door. To their surprise, the doors hinges broke and it fell down into the room that was hidden behind it.

"Someone's been working out." Kya laughed, before cautiously stepping through the door.

* * *

"John? Kya?" Virgil called, stepping into the entrance to the mine. "Come on guys were leaving." A few awkward seconds past, filled merely with silence. "John! Kya? Come on guys, now is not the time to mess about!" Virgil was about to shout again, but Scott interrupted.

"Hey, there's a tunnel." Each of the Tracy's there made a quick dash towards the place in which Scott was stood. "Gordon... run back to Thunderbird 2 and grab the ladders, we'll need to use something to get across this hole, wouldn't want to fall down it, even if it isn't very wide."

Each of the Tracy's took it in turns to cross the ladder and wandered further into the darkness.

"Where do you think this leads?" Scott asked, looking towards Gordon.

"I don't know, Dad?" He asked, then looking towards Jeff, who was leading them deeper and deeper into the mine.

"I suppose you could say, we're venturing deeper into Luther's lair. Lets hope we find the boys..."

Footsteps was the only thing heard in the mine, nobody talked. Minutes later, a door was seen through the darkness, its hinges glowing in a strange green glow. As the Tracy's grew closer to it, a thick green gas seeped from underneath the door. Immediately, as if instinct, they began to run, back the way they came, attempting desperately to escape the gas, which they knew would lead to their downfall.

Scott was the first to cough and trip over, leading to his disappearance. Virgil made a short dash back, in an attempt to help his brother, only to be grasped by the same fate. Gordon was next, the gas catching him up, forcing him into a coughing fit, before he finally went into the abyss of green. Jeff remained, running, years of experience of flying incredible machines flashed before his eyes, but in his vain flashbacks, he took a tumble and fell onto the ground, where he did not get up quick enough to avoid the gas. He too was consumed by the gas, a burning sensation filled his lungs, causing him to cough. His eyes began to burn, tears attempting to cool them, with no result. After little more than 12 seconds, he too, disappeared.

* * *

"John? Where do you think we are?" Kya asked, breaking the silence that had loomed over them for quite a while. The tunnel that lay behind the large door was very much different. The floor was covered in a shiny, metallic floor. The walls were covered in sheets of metal, some having ventilation systems installed. It was incredibly futuristic. Doors veered off in all directions, leading to different named places, _Labs, Technicians,Computer scientists, Engine room, Ventilation room _and _Meditation Room _were just a few of many they passed.

"I'm guessing were in Luther's Lair... If that's what you want to call it. Alan and Fermat must be around here somewhere..." he answered, finally. They carried on walking, until John pulled his arm in from of Kya, stopping her. "Shh." He said, pulling her quickly into an adjacent room. Two fairly bulky men walked past the door in which they were hiding behind. _Close._ They quickened pace, leaving the mild safety of the room behind them.

Other than the two men they had encountered earlier, the place was deserted. Everybody seemed to be interested in something else... They must be somewhere else...

Stairs was the next obstacle to meet them. Although, _obstacle _would be a stupid word to use, as the stairs were deserted. As was everywhere else they passed, empty room after empty room, for corridor after corridor. It was becoming quite unusual. Still they skulked around the corridors. Another staircase came into view, only this one was older looking, made of stone not metal. John and Kya looked at each other, then walked down the stairs, into what would pose to be the basement.

Sounds of heavy machinery echoes the open space in which they stepped into. Large machines filled most of it, creating large engines and manufacturing devices. Walking through the maze of wires we came across another room. Through the blue-tinted glass we could see the majority of the Tracy family; _Scott, Virgil, Gordon _and _Jeff_ were stood in there, quietly.

"Come on." John said, dashing off into a nearby room, where they crouched behind a desk, peeking into the room next door. There gathered at least 40 people, all dressed in the same grey trousers and pearly white lab coats. They both crouched there, listening.

"_**Today..." **_Began a man, with a long black robe and a long charm hung around his neck, it was some sort of jewel.

"_**Today we will pull off one of the greatest crimes this planet will ever know. Using the Thunderbirds, we will invade NASA, and use their rocket expertise to fly ourselves to planets ans solar systems far beyond our own. We will become the very masters of space travel!" **_His speech caused an uproar of applause between the gathering.

"That must be why this place is deserted..." John muttered into Kya's ear.

"Got to be." She replied. "What about Jeff and the guys? Aren't we going to let them out?

"I'm not sure... We don't know how long there going to be in there, and we don't want to cause any unnecessary trouble... If we can somehow do it subtly, then I think that would be the best way." John said, leaning his back against the wall, underneath the desk.

"I suppose. Alan and Fermat have to be around here somewhere too..." Kya said, partially standing up, moving towards the door.

"Of course!" John said, in a triumphant whisper. He lead Kya out of the room and back into the workshop. "Kya, I need you to do something." Johns voice had changed from triumphant to deadly serious.

"Of course." She replied, listening intently.

"I need you to let them out of there, and get them back to Thunderbird 2." His voice keeping its serious tone.

"But, John! You cant leave!" Kya protested, before being stopped by John's hand carefully covering her mouth.

"You have to. I think I know where Alan and Fermat are... But they need to be let out too... and we cant let The Opal get hold of Thunderbird 2... Otherwise his plan will be set in motion." Kya gave an understanding nod, by which case John had removed his hand and stood up. "Good luck." John smiled, before giving Kya a quick hug and jogging off into the opposite direction.

* * *

Kya knocked on the glass,to get Jeff's attention. An extensive smile swept over each of the Tracy boys face when they noticed her stood there. _Time to think fast._ The Opal would be out of that room any minute. Kya frantically looked around the large workshop, to find something that might trigger the door to open. Finally, she found a small metal sheet, about the size of a credit card, and slid it between the locking mechanism and the door, thankfully it opened. Jeff was never so pleased to see her, let alone Virgil, Scott or Gordon.

"Come on, The Opal will be heading to Thunderbird 2 soon, we have to hurry up and find a way out!" Immediately, they began to run, in the vague direction in which Kya and John came in. She hadn't got a clue where she was going, but was determined to get out.

"Where's... John?" Jeff asked, catching up with Kya. But before she could answer, a loud warning bell sounded, flashing red lights all over the corridor. "They know we've escaped!" Their pace immediately quickened, running down whatever corridor they thought might be the right one, up several flights of stairs and through a few doors. It seemed that they had been running forever, and all began to tire. It wasn't until they heard voices that they sped up again.

The daunting sound of a large engine pierced the air. Following the noise, Jeff soon stumbled upon the ladders they had lay down earlier, to bridge the gap. They had no idea how they got there, but at least they were out. There in front of them, stood a rather large looking man, with piercing green eyes and a very smart looking black suit.

"Ah! Jeff Tracy. How nice to finally meet you." His voice bellowed, deep and strong.

"Who the hell are you?" Jeff spat, he was anxious to get past him, as in the background he could see The Opal boarding Thunderbird 2, in his black robe.

"Calm down, Jeff. There's no need to get excited. My name is Luther." His voice took on a mocking tone. "Quite a spectacular machine."

"And you have no rights to use it." Jeff shouted, running towards Luther. He poised to throw a punch, but stopped, when a much stronger, much bigger hand cupped over his fist.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Luther whispered into Jeff's ear. His grip tightened, causing great pain to Jeff, who by this point, was buckling and kneeling on the floor. The next moment seemed to blue in Jeff's eyes. One very clear, very well aimed shot flew over his head and directly into Luther's neck, causing him to fall to the ground instantly, unconscious.

Jeff lifted his head, his eyes cautioned by the glaring sun. Scott rushed towards him, helping him up, smiling uncontrollably.

"Its Alan, Dad! John found him!" At this point, Alan, Fermat and John came sprinting across the rock floor towards Jeff. Tears strolled down Jeff's eyes as his held his youngest son close to him. Fermat was receiving a rather large hug from Kya at this point, who was just glad to see they were both unharmed. Under the shadows of the reunion, none of the Tracy boys noticed Thunderbird 2 lifting effortlessly into the sky, The Opal and The Hood, quietly aboard. Gordon looked to the sky as it flew off, out of the canyon, into the distance.

"Now what?" He asked, looking gloomily towards Virgil.

"Well..." Jeff began, still recovering from the tears and the pain from his fist. " Were going to have to fly that then aren't we?" He laughed, pointing towards the abandoned helicopter John had landed earlier. "I hear John is an expert."

The Tracy boys clambered into the helicopter and took to the skies.

" Control, this is Jeff Tracy speaking."

"Control receiving your broadcast, go ahead Mr. Tracy."

"The Opal and The Hood are on their was to NASA in our Thunderbird 2 aircraft. I am afraid we were unable to stop them."

"Thank you for the warning, sir, we will attempt to block any attacks or penetrations to our airspace. Any assistance that can be provided would be appreciated."

"Right. Okay." The broadcast ended.

"I thought you said they were ready for them, Dad?" Scott spoke, putting his arm around Alan.

"I thought they would of taken me more seriously too, obviously not." Jeff said, flipping a map the right way up, trying to direct John in the right direction. "Right now, The Opal and The Hood are very high risk. I fear that if they make it to NASA, they will succeed in their mission. NASA are not ready for the attack from Thunderbird 2, its far too strong."

"So what can we do?" Alan said, leaning forward out of his seat.

"Whatever we can" Jeff spoke, heroically, "We are International Rescue after all."

* * *

_**YAAAYYY! Another chapter done:) I know I said that this would be the last chapter, but I decided to prolong it for just one more, since this would have been far to packed for one. So THIS was the penultimate chapter :) I hoped you liked it and please drop me a review if you have time :) Also, I would like to thank MEG! For constantly annoying me to get this next chapter up :) So there it was:) **_

_**Thanks guys :) Kim x**_


	7. Countdowns and Pool Parties

_**Countdowns and Pool Parties**_

"All personnel report to Launching Bay Four" Screamed the microphones scattered all over the place. Thunderbird 2 blasted at full throttle through the barrier that Security had put up. NASA were not prepared in any way shape or form, it was thought that The Opal would have been stopped before this took place. Security guards and police officers were running about, escorting scientists out of the premises, towards safety. Some stayed behind to try and think of a way to stop Thunderbird 2 without damaging it. Before they even had chance Thunderbird 2 let off a mass of smoke, blocking the view of any incoming defence. It was at this point that it was landed and all _passengers_ were offloaded. The convoy of _passengers _were escorted towards the latest rocket, mounted upon Launching Bay Four and loaded on.

**

* * *

**

"For crying out loud, John! **Hurry up!**" Virgil shouted, noticing through the window of the Helicopter that Thunderbird 2 was grounded and The Opal was boarding the new Open4 rocket, originally destined for Mars.

"I'm trying." John stated, rather calmly. A few moments later, John had landed the low-on-fuel helicopter and was running alongside the rest of his family towards the control room.

**

* * *

**

Brains greeted them there, along with Lady Penelope.

"What are you two doing here?" Jeff asked, watching Fermat run into his fathers arms.

"About that." Lady Penelope began. "You see, Jeff. Before coming here, The Opal stopped by at Tracy Island. He kidnapped the girls and flew here. Brains and I were downstairs in the Thunderbird 3 silo, so he was unknowing of us. Parker flew us here the moment we knew they were gone."

"Great." Jeff said, sinking into a chair.

"Open4 Rocket Manual Launch Start Procedures in 10...9...8..."

"Its started!"Alan shouted. "What are we going to do? Tin-tin is aboard that rocket!"

"I know, Alan. She's not the only one. Brains, can you override the command?" Jeff asked, leaning over Brains, who at this point was sat on a chair in front of the master computer.

**

* * *

**

"Poor, poor Jeff Tracy." The Opal spoke over a broadcasting communicator from the inside of the Rocket. "In less than a minute I'll be launching myself and half of your beloved family into space. In which case, with my intelligence and ability to navigate, you'll never find us. That little rocket of yours would never make it to Mars and back. It seems, that the only aircraft capable of doing to, is the one I just happen to be in." He laughed mockingly, shutting off the broadcast and continued with the launching procedure.

"Brains! What can we do?" Jeff was getting quite worried, as were the boys.

" I-I-I'm trying Mr. Tracy. The programme seems hard to override." Even Brains had a tone of uncertainty to his voice. All the Tracy's could do was leave it in the hands of Brains. Within the next 30 seconds, they would know weather their loves of their lives would be safe on the ground, or floating around space somewhere with a wanted madman.

"Launching in 10...

...9...

...8...

...7..."

Each of the Tracy boys and Kya were staring out of the window towards the rocket, hoping that some miracle would take place and the rocket wouldn't launch. Jeff and Lady Penelope were watching Brains type away on the computer, as fast as his fingers would let him.

"...6...

...5...

...4..."

"**Brains! HURRY!**"Jeff shouted, getting more and more worried. Exhaust fumes began to pour out of the rockets thrusters and rumblings of engine start-up echoed across the entire complex. NASA workers were sending out emergency evacuation messages to anyone within 5 miles of the site to be on the safe side.

"...3..."

Brains' hands were moving so quick it was almost a blur. John placed his arm around a worried Kya's waist. It was now or never.

"...2...

...1...

Launching procedure aborted"

An immense sigh of relief swept over every single person in the control room. Alan was close to tears and Fermat nearly passed out. Brains started at the computer screen with sheer amazement.

"Brains!" Jess shouted, filled with immense joy. "How the..." His sentence did not need finishing. Police were on their way towards the rocket to arrest The Opal and his accomplices. The girls soon ran in and joined them, relieved expressions plastered across their faces.

"So... How did you do it?" Kya asked Brains.

"Well, Miss Kya." He began. " I was using immense numbers of configuration methods, and bypassing main systems, but then it occurred to me that this would be the obvious way to attack a system so great. "

"So..." Kya said, leaning forwards slightly.

"So. I simply sent the message to the Open4's computer to say 'Cancel Launch'." There was a small uproar or laughter.

"Well." Jeff finally spoke. "I think its time to go home. Will you be joining us, Penny?" Jeff asked.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." She smiled, walking alongside him towards Thunderbird 2."

**

* * *

**

Music was playing loudly in the background as the pool party began to get into full swing. Lady Penelope was lay on a sun lounger next to Tin-tin talking. The Tracy boys were in the pool with their girls, enjoying a splash about and some chill out time. John however was stood on the small balcony, overlooking the beach and the sea, where it was much quieter. Jeff joined him after a few moments.

"John..." He began, putting his arm around John's shoulder. John was looking down towards the pool, where his brothers were having much fun with their girls, happily messing about and simply having fun. Jeff knew this bothered him slightly. John hadn't had a girlfriend since eighth grade, and that ended badly.

"I will when the right person comes along." John laughed, looking at his fathers concerned face. "Anyway, I have t live up to my reputation of being the careful one, don't I?" He laughed again, patting his father on the back.

"I believe Miss Kya is waiting for you." Parker said from behind them, almost causing Jeff to jump six feet in the air. John turned around and began to walk out towards the steps down to the beach, but something made him look back. His gaze was met by his fathers confused face.

"Don't panic, Dad. " John said. "Were only going surfing."

* * *

**_So. Thats it :) Final chaper, up and compleate. Wow! Finally got it done! Please drop me a review if you have time :) Would be really great :) Any tips would be accepted greatfully too :) Thanks people for reading and please check out my other fics too :) I do all-sorts. Yet again, bit thanks to MEG for being there and geting me to hurry up. Kim x_**


	8. The Lost Chapter

_**The Lost Chapter**_

"Into the 'birds!" Jeff shouted as the alarm rang throughout the island. Alan jumped into Thunderbird 2 with Jeff and Virgil, while Scott took Thunderbird 1 to the skies with Gordon in the passenger seat.

"Hows it going dad?" John asked, on the monitor from up in Thunderbird 5.

"Just deployed, John. ETA 12 minutes. How are you two?" Jeff looked into the monitor in which he could see his son sat in.

"Pretty good, Dad." John replied, turning around to greet Kya, who was now leaning onto the back of the chair. "Voronezh should be coming into sight soon."

"All right John. Keep us informed of the path of the flames." With that, the monitor shut off and Jeff concentrated on getting there before any more people died, or any more homes were destroyed.

**

* * *

**

"The fire is spreading westerly, Mr. Tracy." Kya said through the radio. Jeff Tracy's face appeared on the screen in front of her just seconds afterwards.

"FAB, Kya. We have arrived on scene." Was Jeff's reply. Kya sent a smile and continued observing the operation.

**

* * *

**

The fire grew at least the height of the trees, if not higher. It engulfed everything in its path, winding over the ground, burning everything. Thunderbird 2 hovered over some of the lower flames, where it dropped masses of water in the hope to put out the flames. _Oddly it had no effect._

"Dad!" Virgil shouted back to his father, who at this time was winching up survivors. "The water is having no effect!" Panic set into Jeff' eyes. _Why not?_

"Try the foam!" Jeff shouted. Virgil set the right co-ordinates and sprayed the foam out onto the flames.

"Nothing!" Virgil shouted again.

"Dad!" Scott shouted from Thunderbird 1 into the monitor. "There's someone... _**floating**_... above the flames." Each one of the Tracy's were mesmerised by the female figure floating over the flames. Tattoo's of strange origin fiercely decorated her skin and gave a sense of power. The figure flew closer to the Thunderbirds, an evil looking smirk plastered across her face.

There she hovered, mid air, right in front of Thunderbirds 2 windscreen. She laughed before raising her arms causing her to float higher and out of sight. That is, until she positioned herself over the small village, in which the Thunderbirds were halfway through rescuing the inhabitants of. She raised her knees up slightly and with a dramatic movement of her arms, the flames engulfed the village.

Jeff's heart sank. They had only managed to rescue 4 children out of a possible 120 people. A small note fluttered its way down, and onto the floor of the cargo bay in Thunderbird 2, picking it up, Jeff read it aloud: _**"One event of many."**_ was all it said. Looking back out of the window, all that could be seen were the now falling flames and the silhouette of the mystical female, flying towards the horizon.

_**

* * *

**_

_Who was that mystical figure? _

_What will happen to the children who have been left orphaned with the Thunderbirds?_

_Find out in the epic sequel:_

_ **Finding My Wings – 100 Degrees North.**_

_Coming soon to a fanfic near you._


End file.
